Please, Don't Go
by chitao
Summary: Cerita di mana Yifan mencegah kepergian Tao, untuk tidak pergi meninggalkannya.


**Please, Don't Go**

**Author: Chitao aka Chinatsu Nagi**

**Cast: Wu Yifan**

**Huang Zi Tao**

**Wu Xio Hun (OC)**

**Rate: T**

**Summary: Cerita di mana Yifan mencegah kepergian Tao, untuk tidak pergi meninggalkannya.**

**Warning: Boy Lv Boy, OOC, Ms Ty bertebaran.**

**DLDR**

Seorang pria dengan rambut _brown-_nya sedang duduk di ujung tempat tidur, mengamati pria yang ada dihadapannya ,"Apakah kau harus pergi ?" tanyanya memelas pada pria dihadapannya yang sibuk berbenah diri di depan almari yang ada di dalam kamar itu.

"Kita sudah membicarakan ini, Yifan." Jawabnya pada pria _brown _tersebut yang diketahui bernama Yifan, tepatnya Wu Yifan, tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya.

"Bahkan kau tidak menggunakan 'Gege', untuk menyebut namaku tadi. " Ucap Yifan semakin memelas.

"..."

"Baby..."

"..."

"Taozi Baby, please. Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu." Terdengar suara Yifan yang begitu menyedihkan.

Tao, pria yang diajak bicara oleh Yifan, hanya bisa menghela napas. " Yifan Gege, kau tahu kan aku harus pergi." Katanya setelah selesai merapikan pakaiannya sambil berjalan mendekati Yifan, suaminya.

Ya, mereka berdua memang merupakan sepasang 'suami-istri' yang sudah 5 tahun menikah, setelah sebelumnya menjalani masa pacaran 6 bulan. Masa pacaran yang singkat tidak menghalangi mereka untuk membawa hubungan itu ke jenjang yang lebih serius. Apalagi orang tua dari kedua belah pihak sudah memberi restu bagi mereka berdua.

Yifan memeluk perut Tao yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan erat. Membuat Tao sedikit kegelian, karena suaminya menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya diperutnya.

"Gege, sudah berjanji akan membiarkanku pergi setelah semua yang telah terjadi diantara kita."

"Tapi, Taozii..." terdengar suara Yifan yang teredam bajunya, sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan Tao ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Tao tahu tidak seharusnya dia meninggalkan keluarganya disaat seperti ini. Tetapi, mau bagaimana lagi, Tao memang harus pergi. Mereka sudah membicarakan masalah ini sebelumnya. Pembicaran yang sangat sangat membutuhkan kesabaran dan tenaga ekstra bagi Tao.

Kesabaran karena Tao harus selalu sabar jika menghadapi suaminya yang merengek-rengek, seperti kali ini. Dan tenaga ekstra karena pembicaraan itu pasti berakhir dengan 'kegiatan' yang biasa mereka lakukan, tadi malam. Bahkan 'permainan' mereka baru selesai setelah 5 jam, dengan Yifan yang sedikit lebih liar dari biasanya, karena melampiaskan kekesalannya pada sang 'istri' yang akan pergi meninggalkannya esok hari.

"Gege, pleeaaseee." Tao berusaha mengangkat kepala Yifan yang masih setia menyembunyikan wajahnya di perut Tao. Yifan akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya, sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, dan matanya yang dibuat semelas mungkin.

"Baby, tidak bisakah kau menunda kepergianmu. Kita bisa membicarakan ini lagi." Sepertinya Yifan tidak akan menyerah untuk mencegah kepergian Baobeinya.

"Tidak, Gege. Jika kita membicarakannya lagi, sudah dipastikan kejadiannya akan seperti tadi malam, dan malam-malam sebelumnya. _I know what you're thinking about," _ucap Tao sambil membenahi rambut Yifan yang berantakan.

Mendengar hal itu, Yifan hanya cengengesan, " Hehe. But, Baby. I swear, this's for the last time."

"..."

Tao hanya diam, memandangi wajah suaminya yang selama ini selalu menemaninya baik suka maupun duka. Yang selalu dilihatnya sebelum tidur dan saat bangun tidur. Tidak ada perubahan sama sekali. Perubahannya hanya pada garis rahangnya yang semakin tegas dan rona mukanya yang semakin dewasa serta model rambut yang selalu berubah-rubah. Tentu saja, Tao suka apapun yang ada pada diri suaminya. Hanya saja, kali ini dia memang harus pergi. Dan tidak bisa ditunda-tunda lagi.

"Please, Tao. Please, please. pleaseee ." ucap Yifan lagi sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dan jangan lupakan pout di bibirnya, saat belum mendengar jawaban dari Tao.

"..."

Si empu yang diajak bicara pun masih bertahan untuk diam, tidak bergeming ditempatnya. Tao mengulas senyum pada Yifan, sambil mengusap-usap alis kirinya dengan jempolnya, dan tangan yang satunya digunakan untuk membelai pipi sang suami. Yifan pun memejamkan matanya, menikmati usapan lembut dari sang 'istri' yang mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Gege, " panggil Tao.

"hmm.." gumam Yifan.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang."

Mata Yifan langsung terbuka sempurna. Tidak menyangka akan tiba saat-saat seperti ini, merelakan seseorang yang sangat dicintainya melebihi dirinya sendiri untuk pergi. Yifan tidak menjawab ucapan 'istrinya' hanya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sang 'istri' hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. _Kenapa selalu seperti ini, _batinnya_._

"Hei. Lepaskan, Gege," Tao berusaha melepaskan pelukan erat suaminya.

"..."

"Gege. Aku mohon."

Yifan yang mendengar ucapan memelas 'istrinya' akhirnya melonggarkan pelukannya, tetapi tidak melepaskannya. Tangannya masih berada di pinggang sang 'istri' dan mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap Tao.

Tao pun meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Yifan, menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian mengecup bibir suaminya sekilas.

"Gege, kau tahu. Ada saatnya kita untuk berpisah, tetapi bukan berarti kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi kan?" Tao memberikan pengertian pada suaminya. Setelah melihat Yifan menganggukkan kepalanya, Tao melepas pegangan suaminya pada pinggangnya. _Akhirnya,_batin Tao.

Yifan melihat 'istrinya' mengambil tas yang ada di dekat lemari dan pergi menuju pintu kamar.

Cklek.

Sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar, Tao menyempatkan diri untuk menengok dan melihat keadaanya suaminya, yang saat ini sedang melihat ke arah dirinya dengan tatapan seperti 'anak anjing yang akan ditinggal induknya'. Tao hanya bisa memberikan senyum terbaiknya, kemudian pergi.

Blam.

Tao berjalan menuju ruang tamu, yang memang searah dengan pintu keluar.

"MOOOOMMMYYYY. " suara anak kecil terdengar dari arah ruang tamu. _Huft, masalah satu lagi yang harus diselesaikan, _batinnya.

Saat Tao berbalik, untuk mencari sumber suara, tiba-tiba...

Grep.

Seekor anak naga campuran panda. Ups, maksudnya seorang anak lelaki yang masih berumur 3 tahun, memeluk kakinya dengan erat.

"Mommy, akan pelgi? " tanya sang anak. _Kitten eyes_nya sudah berkaca-kaca. Akhirnya Tao, menggendong anaknya yang tidak lama lagi pasti menangis.

"hiks, hiks..." . Tuh kan, Ibu satu anak tersebut kembali menghela napasnya. _Sudah berapa kali aku menghela napas pagi ini,_ batinnya.

"Iya, sayang. Mommy harus pergi." Ucap Tao sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung anaknya supaya berhenti menangis. Wu Xio Hun, sang anak masih saja sesenggukan, menyembunyikan mukanya yang sudah basah di leher Mommynya.

"Hunny ikut, Mommy, hiks.."

"Tidak bisa sayang..." Tao melihat suaminya berjalan menuju kearah mereka yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu keluar.

"Tapi, Mooomm~~ "

"Apa Hunny mau Daddy sedih jika ditinggal kita berdua, hmm? " Tao merasakan anaknya menggelengkan kepalanya di bahunya. "Jika Hunny, tidak mau Daddy sedih, Hunny harus menemani Daddy, menjaga Daddy, bermain dengan Daddy. OK, sayaaang?" bujuk Tao pada anaknya.

" Iya, Mom. But Mom..?" Xio hun memandang wajah sang Mommy.

" hmm?" tanya Tao dengan gumaman sambil memandang wajah sang anak dan mengelap air mata serta ingus yang ada di wajah baby kecilnya.

"Beliin es Klim yaaaa, lasa stlobeli and coklat." Minta sang anak dengan suaranya yang masih cadel.

"hahahaha. Iya, nanti Mommy bawa ice cream strawberry and coklat yang banyak." Ucap Tao menyanggupi permintaan sang anak sambil menciumi wajahnya gemas.

" Lop yuuu, Mooomm, " Xio Hun mengecup bibir Mommynya, kemudian memeluknya dengan erat.

"Love you too, Honey," balas Tao.

Yifan yang dari tadi mengamati dan mendengar obrolan mereka pun akhirnya ikut memeluk 'istri' dan sang anak yang sangat dicintainya itu. Yifan dan Tao saling memandang dan tersenyum bersama. Mereka bahagia, ditambah kehadiran sang anak 3 tahun yang lalu. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari ini, berkumpul bersama orang-orang yang dicintainya.

"Wo ai ni," bisik Yifan.

"Wo ye ai ni, Yifan Ge, " balas Tao sambil tersenyum.

"Jja, sekarang Hunny sama Daddy, ya. Mommy harus pergi sekarang." Ucap Tao sambil menyerahkan anaknya yang ada dalam gendongannya pada Yifan.

"Apakah kau harus pergi sekarang? " tanya Yifan sambil menerima Hunny, kemudian digendongnya.

"Jangan mulai, Gege," balas Tao sambil memutar bola matanya malas. "Gege, kan tahu, tiap satu bulan sekali, aku akan mengajari wushu anak-anak di _Vancouver elementary school *sumpah ane ngarang banget*_

" iya, maafkan aku. Hanya saja, aku ingin kita selalu bersama, dengan Hunny juga. Aku sudah mengambil cuti selama satu minggu.."

"ssst, aku tahu. Kita kan masih punya waktu beberapa hari lagi. Lagi pula aku cuma pergi 2 jam." Ucap Tao sambil mengelus pipi Yifan. Kemudian mengusap rambut Xio Hun,s edangkan sang anak sendiri tidak begitu memperhatikan pembicaraan kedua orang tuanya karena sepertinya sudah mulai tertidur di bahu Daddynya.

"Iya, aku tahu." Yifan berusaha mengerti keadaan 'istrinya'.

"kekeke. Apakah kamu akan seperti ini terus? Merengek-rengek seperti anak kecil ketika aku pergi, hmm? " Goda Tao sambil mencubit hidung suaminya gemas.

"Baby, jangan menggodakuuu..." Terlihat Yifan yang mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Haha, iya. Iya. Tenang saja, malam ini aku milikmu." Bisik Tao ditelinga suaminya.

Cup

Cup

Tao meninggalkan suaminya, yang masih terbengong di depan pintu setelah dia mengecup bibirnya dan memberikan wink menggodanya pada sang suami tercinta.

Cklek.

Blam.

Pintu tertutup.

**END**

Hohohoho. Apa ini? Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Emm. Ini termasuk drabble bukan? Hahah.

Seharusnya aku mengerjakan Ujian take home ku, tapi tiba-tiba muncul ide seperti ini. Dari pada keburu lupa, ya aku tulis aja, meskipun ini terlalu biasa, menurutku. Heheh

Padahal ujian ku belum aku kerjakan sama sekali. Ckck. Jangan ditiru ya

Sudahlah. Terimakasih yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membacanya boleh kog kasih review, saran maupun kritiknya

Oya , big thanks yang sudah review "**A Little Accident" , **dan yang minta sekuel, ntah lah, aku ga janji apapun. Hohoho

** 91, ****rizkyeonhae, ****babyy kts, ****awlia, ****Didiidiman****, anisa r ramadhani1****, ****Dark Shine,****Aswshn****, ****taotao panda, ****pandarkn****, ****ShinJiWoo920202****, ****Taoris Saus Tiram****, ****Dwita Dwita****, ****Hwang Yumi****, ****ahrahenry897****, ****Peach HZT ao****, ****fallforhaehyuk**** , ****paradisaea Rubra****, ****wirnakey****, ****KT in the house**

**terimakasih reviewnya **

Satu lagi, panggil aku Chi aja ya, kan lucu tu dari pada thor. Hehe

**Chinatsu Nagi**

5 Januari 2014 – 13.15


End file.
